1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid storage container which stores liquid to be supplied to a liquid consumption apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a type of liquid consumption apparatus, an ink jet type printer is known which ejects ink (liquid) from a liquid ejecting head to a target such as a paper and thus, performs printing (recording). Moreover, in the aforementioned printer, when a relatively large amount of ink is consumed and the printing is performed, in order to supply the ink to the liquid ejecting head continuously and stably, a configuration which supplies ink from a liquid storage container with a relatively large ink storage capacity to the liquid ejecting head is known.
For example, in a printer disclosed in JP-A-2012-51307, a liquid storage container is separately provided to the printer and is detachably disposed to a side surface or the like of the printer. Moreover, when ink is poured to the liquid storage container, the liquid storage container is removed from the side surface of the printer so as to expose a filler port of the ink, and thus, pouring of the ink is possible.
Meanwhile, in the liquid storage container which includes the filler port, bubbles enter the liquid storage container according to the pouring of the ink. Accordingly, due to the bubbles, there is a concern that a channel of the ink may be blocked or flow of the ink may be hindered.
Moreover, the above-described problems occur not only in a liquid storage container which is included in an ink jet type printer but also in almost all liquid storage containers into which liquid can be poured.